tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger 2 (H)
The Tiger 2 (H) is a tier 4 German heavy tank. Background Story The Tiger 2 (H) was the 70-ton German heavy tank developed by Henschel in 1942 and was intended as the direct successor to the Tiger I heavy tank. The tank's gun proved devastating against any allied tank it faced, however it suffered mechanical problems like the Tiger 1 and Panther tanks and had high fuel consumption. The tank saw service late in the war and was unable to change the tides of the war. Playstyle The Tiger 2's main strengths over its adversaries are its above average armor thickness, high armor penetration capability, and a good shell velocity. These stats is capable of allowing the Tiger 2 to be a capable brawler. The Tiger 2 (H) doesn't have any major weaknesses aside from its large profile which disables the Tiger 2 from easily avoiding hits and allows the Tiger 2 to be spotted from a distance. When playing in the Tiger 2 (H), The tank should be used as either a brawler as the stats it possesses allows the tank to brawl quite well. The good speed also allows the Tiger 2 to be able to reach destinations faster compared to most heavy tanks which the player is able to use it to their advantage. Pros: * Relatively high armor thickness for a tier 4. * High armor penetration for a Tier 4 tank. * High shell velocity for longer range engagements. * Good top speed for a heavy tank. * Good reload speed for a gun that does 270 DPS (Damage Per Shot) Cons: * It's large profile makes it easy to spot from a distance. * Mediocre turret rotation speed. Trivia * In the 2018 Holiday update, the Tiger II's DPS and reload speed was buffed. * Later in March, its armor and shell velocity were also buffed, now making the tank a formidable opponent for even top tier vehicles. * The tank is often used in Mid-tier servers. Real Life Trivia * The nickname Königstiger in german means Bengal Tiger. * Serien-turm, contrary to what people say, was designed by Krupp, not Henschel. * It is also known under the informal name Königstiger or King Tiger by Allied soldiers, especially by American forces. * At the battle of St. Vith during the Battle of the Bulge, a single American M8 Greyhound knocked out an SS Tiger II by flanking it and open firing into its rear before the Tiger was set on fire. * During the roughly 2 years of production only 492 of these tanks were built only 4 are known to survive the war. * Contrary to what people say, Porsche never had anything to do with the turret of the Tiger 2 and only designed a hull prototype for the tank known as VK.4502 (P) which lost to Henschel's design as Krupp designed both turrets. The Tiger 2 with the more rounded turret is correctly known as the V2, not the Porsche Tiger 2. Gallery Category:Tier 4 Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Germany Category:Non-Premium